Life's Encounters
by GreyandTorres
Summary: Callie goes to Meredith's house as Meredith agrees to babysit Sofia for the night as Callie and Arizona are going out. Callie ends up staying for a while though and feelings soon unravel...


Meredith heard the knock on the door and with baby Marcus George in hand proceeded towards the door. She opened the door and Callie was waiting with little cute Sofia. Obviously Sofia was cute, but for a moment Meredith caught herself glimpsing at Callie suggestively. What was that all about?

"Hey Meredith" said Callie with a beaming smile.

"Hey Callie! Sofia looks cute as ever! Do you want to come in? Sorry I don't really look my best, been stressed with the new arrival!"

"Don't worry about it; I wouldn't expect to be all dressed up anyway! I suppose I can pop in for a bit, Arizona's running late anyway!"

"Finally, some actual adult interaction who isn't Derek... I mean Cristina comes sometimes but she is so busy being a kickass cardiothoracic surgeon and it gets so lonely, my full time language now seems to be baby babble! I bet you want to leave now because I just realised I'm babbling..."

Callie laughed heartily. "It's fine seriously! Why don't we go and let Zola and Sofia play together and we both get a glass of wine? Sounds like you need one, and you need a rest... you need to talk to someone properly other than your children, and I've got time. I've even got time for a dance if we get that far into the night."

Meredith smiled at Callie like she was a god-send. But then she realised she still had her beloved son in her arms. _Well, he is asleep... I could just put him in his cot! A few glasses of wine won't hurt, and I really don't want to lose this chance to talk to another female one to one... _

"Well it's a good thing you've got time because I've got time as well and I really need some gossip from the hospital!" They both laughed together ferociously. _This was going to be the beginning of an exciting night, I just knew it. _

Meredith and Callie both laughed and talked on the sofa about many things including the Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital, and how Meredith was itching to get back to work.

"It's great at first to be home with the baby but I was born a surgeon! I need to cut someone open!"

Callie looked at her cautiously. "You're almost becoming as feisty as me, nice try hun!"

Callie's phone suddenly beeped. The smile on her face was quickly wiped away.

"It's Arizona... she says she's got another surgery to do... we're not going to be going out tonight..."

Meredith looked sad for Callie, but at the same time was happy that she could spend more time with Callie. To be honest, she was really enjoying herself. Meredith had herself wondering why she hadn't spent more time with Callie before. _I guess we just hadn't crossed each other enough... I mean when she was with George I could have made more of an effort to hang out with her, but to be brutally honest I thought she was a bitch back then... but now, I kick myself for not spending more time with her... suppose I shouldn't dwell on the past. _

"That's such a shame! You know I always used to hate when Derek stood me up at the last minute, but then I just came to deal with it. After all, they are saving someone's life after all! Sometimes you do just wish that you get to spend more time with your partner actually out of the hospital though..." Meredith said this truthfully. Surgeons practically live in the hospital, but she'd longed to do something normal with Derek instead having on call room sex all the time. That's about as romantic it got for Meredith.

"I totally understand what you're saying... my life revolves around the hospital and it would be nice to actually go somewhere, and eat something that isn't from a vending machine in the hospital!" Callie said this aggressively and assertively, she and Meredith clearly had the same view about this.

Rather drunkenly, after nearly jointly finishing the second bottle of wine, Meredith said;

"Well you know, to tell the truth, I'm glad you're staying for longer, I've really enjoyed your company. You've had me questioning why over the years I haven't spoken to you more." As Meredith said this, she subconsciously placed her hand on Callie's upper thigh.

Meredith and Callie both looked up at each other. Both with confused faces, but they were both looking into each other's eyes. There was a silence dawning upon them, and it was starting to become awkward. Callie coughed loudly to clear out the silence and rapidly moved her eyes elsewhere.

"I think I should go, I mean, I'm tired and I've got to do a hip surgery tomorrow morning, and I need my beauty sleep, so, I'll just be off..."

Callie got her coat and collected Sofia from the separate cot as it was so late that Zola and Sofia were already asleep. Callie felt so strange and just wanted to leave this atmosphere as fast as she could. What just happened?

"Seeya Cal!" Honestly Meredith had no idea what to say after that encounter, and seeya Cal seemed appropriate. _What was I thinking?! Seeya Cal?! What's wrong with me?! _Meredith was wondering why she felt so tingly inside... it was like she felt guilty but they didn't actually do anything? Did they? It seemed that long glance both made them have mind sex with each other, telepathically.

"Seeya Mer!" Callie ran out of the door as soon as she could. Meredith saying seeya Cal seemed weird, so Callie just returned the awkward attempt of trying to say goodbye. To tell the truth, Callie felt the same way Meredith did, all tingly. Neither of them knew what happened in there, but both felt that sparks flew. What was happening? This was both so wrong for both of them, they're both married, and they both have children. The one thing was though that it just felt so right. And that was a problem. A major one. And it was a problem they definitely knew they weren't quite ready to explore yet.


End file.
